


Breakdown

by Dotdotbeepdot



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Deaf Character, He doesn't really die but it's implied, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Out Dated Technology, Panic, Pity, Robot Seizures, Seizures, Stabbing, kinda??, not really death, paralyzed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Google is getting old.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought for awhile now and just now made it lmao

Google was breaking. 

After 5 years, his systems are officially out dated. 

The first time he realized something was wrong was when he got injured and needed something replaced. Wilford had slashed at him with his knife. He was having a bad episode and, like usual, Google had to hold him down so he doesn’t hurt anyone else, using his strength and durability. Injuries were obviously going to occur and once Wilford calmed down, he would get patched up. Wilford had stabbed him right through Google’s forearm, almost nicking himself in the stomach too, considering that’s where the arm was. Google ignored the warnings flashing in his vision and his arm going numb in favor of keeping Wilford still. 

Once all was calm, one of the Upgrades, Google couldn’t tell who with all the errors blinding him, rushed him to the clinic. Dr. Iplier was quick to work on wrapping the arm up so Google’s “blood” didn’t drain from the wound. After being patched up, he noticed that warnings were still blinding him. He read one in confusion and it said critical damage to the upper left forearm. He’s suffered worse than this? Why was his systems telling him it was critical? He tried moving his arm to excess the damage more clearly. 

His hand flopped uselessly. 

He couldn’t move his hand

Dr. Iplier saw it as well and had quickly called the Upgrades back to the clinic, saying something was wrong. 

“He... must’ve hit something vital.” Google voice had came out quite, trying to figure out what Wilford had done differently that could have caused this. This was no different then when he was shot through the shoulder 2 years ago. He had come up fine, his body healing him perfectly like nothing even happened, not even a scar. What was different?

Later Google would learn that healing factors had malfunctioned and won’t be healing the damage in his arm. In fact, the heal factor wasn’t going to be healing at all and it was such an old model that he wouldn’t be able to replace it. 

Google had pushed away his fear at the time, convincing himself that it was just this once and they will find a new system and he’ll be fixed in no time. He was a prototype after all, it has always been hard to find parts for him. They’ll find someone eventually. 

Months passed and Google’s left arm was still limp and useless. 

Everyone has been very careful not to damage Google further. Getting one of the other androids to handle dangerous task. He despised how everyone walked on eggshells around him, worrying about his every move, especially the other androids. His Upgrades had taken many of Google’s roles that they deemed not safe and Bing was watching him like an hawk, making sure that he had help with the few task he still had. Dark had all but abandoned him. He ignored him during meetings in favor of one of the other androids. He’s barely said a word to him since this happened. 

It was one of these meetings that he would find another thing wrong with his systems. 

He was angry as he was called to another meeting, sitting at one of the extra seats that was supposed to be for egos with no seat at the table. The anger grew as he watched one of his Upgrades, Red, sit in Google’s old spot. He clenched his working hand in his lap as Bing sat beside him. The meeting started and everyone ignored any word Google tried to throw in. Of course they did, Google had thought bitterly, feeling the anger burn in his core, he was in the extra seats, with the rest of the useless egos. Why the hell did they even invite him to these goddamn meetings anymore?

At that thought, Google shoved himself out of his chair, effectively silencing the room. His fans whirled loudly in his ears and the heat in his chest burned. He panted as he tried keeping his ventilation running. 

“Why am I here?” His voice was dark, harsh, and furious. His eyes caught Dark’s and his chest hurt. “Why the hell am I even here if-“ a spasm ripped through Google before he could continue. He gasped painfully as ventilation shut off and error signs flew across his eyes. 

He was glitching. He hasn’t glitched since he updated. 

His body twitched and jerked and his voice came out as broken, stuttering sounds. A hand grabbed his shoulder and tried pushing him back down in his seat, trying to talk to Google, but his hearing was nothing but static. His knees buckled up on him and he would have fallen if another pair of hands grabbed his left. The two lowered Google on his chair. 

He remembered someone holding his right hand as it jerked in their grip and he remembered more hands checking his body before coming to face to hold it, slapping it gently in a pitiful way of snapping Google out of it. He remembered seeing flashes of the doctor’s worried face in front of him and Bing’s pained besides him, desperately trying to get him to hear him. He just barely remembered seeing the other egos surrounding him. They all looked so scared at the time. 

Google woken inside the clinic. He didn’t remember ever passing out. 

From that day forward, he would glitch. Updates didn’t work this time, he had stopped getting them after the last one. The one that gave him his extensions. All task were removed from him. Dark had phrased it as mercy. It only made Google feel more useless. Unlike the last injury he got, the egos weren’t ignoring him anymore. They tired getting his opinion on things, trying to include him. They always flinched when Google would speak in his broken voice. Sometimes Google wouldn’t be able to hear their questions and would ask that they repeat themselves. The more he asked, the sadder they seemed to get. 

They were so patient with him now.

Now that he was dying. 

He learned that one day when a particularly bad glitch left him shut off for 2 days. When he came through, Bing and the Upgrades were beside him in a bed. As soon as Bing saw his eyes, he broke. He sobbed dryly, blabbering carelessly about how they couldn’t fix him anymore. That his systems were so old that they couldn’t find a single thing to fix him. Soon he will shutdown and die and nothing they could do could stop it. 

Google wanted to deny it, wanted to keep fighting and searching for anything to keep him alive, but now he had to accept it. Now with his core quietly pulsing, nothing but static taking over all his senses. Now when he could barely walk without glitching or talk without stuttering.

He couldn’t deny it now that he was breaking down.


End file.
